


Eowyn Baratheon: the Princess of Storm

by FerdyCasci



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerdyCasci/pseuds/FerdyCasci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn Storm, legittimata Baratheon, figlia bastarda di Marielle Stark, è cresciuta come figlia illegittima del cugino Renly Baratheon. Quando questi muore scopre che non solo non era sua padre, ma che gli ha lasciato Capo tempesta. Quindi la ragazza si dirige dal "cugino" re Joffrey, con il marito Loras Tyrell, per reclamare ciò che gli spetta di diritto. Solo che il giovane re pretende qualcosa in cambio dalla ragazza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

Eowyn Baratheon in Tyrell: http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=Daenerys+e+Aegon&view=detailv2&&id=58D80B1EA4CCF9D690D306624AED7EEE255BF2D1&selectedIndex=12&ccid=8bwoe4NO&simid=608001438228023941&thid=OIP.Mf1bc287b834e6beee2519e7a55b48d08o0 

Aegon Vi Targaryen ( Griff il Giovane):  http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=Daenerys+e+Aegon&view=detailv2&&id=D0745D6C40FE6F29C589260D22AB44BA1158829A&selectedIndex=31&ccid=eF7af1l0&simid=607997903462665437&thid=OIP.M785eda7f5974e42d176edb0f80a33603o0

Età personaggi:

Eowyn: 14, Loras: 18, Joffrey: 16, Margaery: 15, Myrcella: 12, Tommen: 11, Sansa: 14, Aegon VI ( Griff il giovane ): 15.

Eowyn Baratheon in Tyrell: nasce otto mesi circa dopo l'ascesa al trono del suo lontano cugino Robert Baratheon. Sua madre è lady Marielle delle case Stark e Baratheon. Viene cresciuta ufficialmente come figlia bastarda del cugino Renly Baratheon. Non si sa bene quando, ma probabilmente quando era piccola, viene legittimata dal re Robert Baratheon il quale temeva che, visti i suoi gusti, il fratello non avrebbe mai avuto un erede legittimo. All'età di tredici anni circa viene promessa in sposa al amante del padre adottivo: Loras Tyrell. Viene descritta come una ragazza dolce, gentile e timida, cambierà carattere inseguito alla morte del padre diventando ambiziosa e calcolatrice. Ha i capelli biondo bianco-platino, mossi e gli occhi azzurri.

Quindici anni prima.

Elia Martell aveva tre ancelle: Daisy, Shirley e la più bella di tutte Marielle. Questa era una bellissima ragazza dai capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri. La sua pelle era chiara. Il viso di forma ovale e possedeva un bel naso, seppure adunco. Di statura normale era anche magra. Il suo seno era decisamente piccolo. Il suo nome completo era Marielle Stark. Sua madre era una Baratheon cugina di secondo grado del Lord di Capo tempesta.

La madre di Elle, come la chiamavano tutti, era la figlia del fratello di un cugino di Stefan Baratheon. Sua padre invece era il figlio dello zio di Rickard Stark, lord di Grande Inverno. Quest' ultima era una famiglia molto unita e amorevole quindi aveva un bellissimo rapporto con loro. Marielle aveva tre anni in meno della figlia minore di Rickard, Lyanna, una bella ragazza, ribelle e intraprendente.

C'era una grande somiglianza tra le cugine che avevano lo stesso colore dei capelli, differenziandosi solo per il colore degli occhi: chiari per Marielle e grigi per Lyanna Marielle era stata voluta come ancella della principessa da suo marito Rhaegar, l'erede al trono in quanto primogenito del re Aerys II e di sua moglie la regina Rhaella. Il motivo per cui, fra tante nobili, avesse voluto la giovane Stark era sconosciuto.

Quando Elia conobbe Marielle questa aveva quindici anni ed era venuta a corte con i genitori. Suo padre Robin Stark, sotto consiglio del principe, pochi giorni dopo venne nominato mano del re, sua madre Gloria invece divenne ancella della regina Rhaella. Ben presto i pettegolezzi si sprecarono tra le mura del castello. La gente insinuava che Elle fosse l'amante del principe per questo a lei e i suoi genitori erano stati concessi tanti privilegi e onori.

Eppure Elia non credeva alle voci, suo marito era diverso dagli altri nobili non tipo da avere un'amante. Certo non poteva negare che Elle fosse una bella ragazza e che suo marito fosse stato molto gentile con lei e i suoi genitori, ma da qui ha dire che erano amanti c'è ne voleva. Certo tre anni fa aveva rapito Lyanna Stark, la cugina di Elle provocano una guerra civile che durava ancora adesso.

Robert Baratheon si era sposato nel frattempo e la moglie, Cersei Lannister, gli aveva dato un figlio: Joffrey. Tuttavia voleva ancora impadronirsi del trono. Infatti Varys, l'eunuco di corte, da sempre chiamato l'uomo dei sussurri pensava che Elle fosse una spia mandata dal cugino. Tuttavia in quella dolce e timida ragazza la principessa non vedeva una minaccia. Almeno finché una sera non riuscendo a dormire decise di fare un giro.

Capitò per caso davanti alla stanza di Marielle. Il corridoio era leggermente illuminato dalla luce lunare che filtrava dalle finestre. Guardò la porta chiusa e si chiese se la sua ancella stesse dormendo, probabilmente si vista l'ora. Tra tutte era la dama con cui andava più d'accordo. Spesso si era chiesta come mai una ragazza così affascinante non avesse ancora trovato un marito. Ha sedici anni era ancora giovane, ma forse già "vecchia" irrealtà per il matrimonio.

Sentì un rumore da dentro la stanza segno che la ragazza, contrariamente a quanto pensava, doveva essere ancora sveglia. Può darsi che nemmeno lei riuscisse a dormire quella sera. Si avvicinò alla porta e fece per aprire quando udì una voce femminile provenire da dentro. Sicuramente era quella di Marielle.

\- Cosa possiamo fare stasera? -chiese ridacchiando. Chiaramente non era sola dentro la stanza. La Martell ritirò la mano dalla maniglia è rimase immobile. In quel momento le parole di Varys gli risuonarono nella testa: non ci si può fidare di lei, sembra dolce e ingenua, ma irrealtà potrebbe essere una pericolosa spia mandata ci dà Robert. È se avesse avuto ragione? Se la ragazza fosse stata mandata dal cugino per carpire in formazioni? Nella stanza poteva esserci uno dei suoi cugini.

\- Non saprei tu cosa proponi? -quella voce gli fece letteralmente congelare il sangue nelle vene. Non perché era di uno dei Baratheon, ma perché gli era terribilmente famigliare. Il fatto che si davano del tu poteva significare che si conoscevano bene, chissà da quanto tempo erano amanti è lei non ne se n'era mai accorta. Come aveva potuto essere così stupida? Poteva piombare dentro è mettersi a sbraitare e inveire contro di loro.

Oppure il giorno dopo andare dal marito e costringerlo a cacciare quella puttana dal castello. La seconda idea gli sembrava la migliore. Non gli sembrava il caso di fare una scenata adesso, meglio aspettare il giorno dopo. Si sentiva delusa e profondamente contrariata.

\- Io proporrei di togliere la camicia da notte, o vuoi che ti spoglio prima io? -possibile che quella fosse la stessa sedicenne timida che la serviva?.

\- Preferisco prima toglierti la camicia -rispose. Avvertì una risata da dietro alla porta.- Appena tutta questa storia della ribellione è finita ci sposiamo -voleva addirittura sposarla? Questo era proprio il colmo. La bruna aveva il fumo che gli usciva dalle orecchie per la rabbia.

\- Certo, però pensi che tuo padre sarà d'accordo? -chiese.

\- Lo sarà vedrai -rispose semplicemente. Le probabilità erano dalla loro parte. Alla fine della ribellione un matrimonio con la Stark avrebbe potuto calmare gli animi. Un gemito arrivò alle orecchie della donna che a quel punto preferì andarsene. La mattina dopo Marielle Stark camminava per i corridoi del palazzo diretta da Master Pycelle. Arrivata a destinazione bussò alla porta.

Poco dopo questa si aprì mostrando un uomo pelato, con la barba bianca e piuttosto grosso.

\- Lady Marielle -la salutò. Senza aspettare un invito la ragazza entro nelle stanze riservate al master. C'erano diversi tavoli con sopra vari oggetti e erbe. C'erano anche delle librerie con molti libri. La bruna si avvicinò a uno dei tavoli. L'uomo la seguì. La bruna aveva i capelli neri, mossi e lunghi fino a metà schiena. Gli occhi erano quelli azzurri tipici dei Baratheon. Si volto verso l'uomo.

\- Avete qualche novità maester Pycelle? –chiese.

\- Tywin Lannister dice che manca poco. Presto Roberth Baratheon, vostro cugino minaccerà Rhaegar ch sarà costretto a combattere con il suo esercito contro di lui. Se tutto andrà come previsto Lord Tywin marcerà verso Approdo del Re, quando arriverà non resterà altro –finì lei la frase.

\- che aprire le porte della città. A quel punto lui e i suoi uomini saccheggeranno la città e elimineranno i Targaryen. Siete sicuro che possiamo fidarci di Jaime Lannister –chiese adducendo al figlio di Tywin. Il maester annuì.

\- Ciecamente signora. Voi lascerete la città prima in modo da trovarvi fuori dalle mura in quel momento –rispose con tono rassicurante.

\- Presto incoroneremo un nuovo re. Tra un mese siederà sul trono Robert della casa Baratheon, primo del suo nome, re dell'Andali e primi nomi, il Signore dei sette regni e protettore del Regno –predisse.

\- Se tutto va come previsto –disse il maester. La ragazza lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

\- Certo che andrà come previsto. Mio cugino siederà sul trono. Spero solo che saranno evitati inutili spargimenti di sangue –osservò.

\- Mia signora la morte di Elia e i suoi figli è necessaria per impedire che un giorno possano rivendicare il Trono di spade –smentì Pycelle.

\- Lo so, ma il vero pericolo è il maschio. Rhaenys è una bambina così dolce –commentò.

\- Non resterà bambina molto a lungo –disse Pycelle.

\- Si potrebbe farla sposare a Joffrey hanno la stessa età –ipotizzò. Non voleva che Elia e sua figlia venissero uccisi, veramente che nemmeno Aegon fosse ucciso. Purtroppo questo appariva inevitabile. Una settimana prima della venuta dei Lannister Marielle fece appello alla sua coscienza così andò nella senza del principe Aegon. Entrata nella stanza si avvicinò nel buio alla culla. Teneva in mano una candela che usava per illuminare un po' la stanza.

Posò la candela su un tavolino poco distante dalla culla e prese in braccio il neonato addormentato avvolgendoselo tra le braccia. Il piccolo aveva i capelli bianchi argentati tipici dei Targaryen. Cullò il piccolo tra le braccia.

\- Su c'è qui Marielle, andrà tutto bene cucciolotto –sussurro dolcemente al bimbo. In quel momento nella stanza entrò Varys che teneva tra le braccia un fagotto avvolto in una coperta. In mano aveva una candela accesa.- Hai il bambino? –chiese. L'eunuco si avvicinò.

\- Si ho portato il figlio di un conciatore per lo scambio. Il padre me l'ha venduto per una brocca di vino –rispose mettendo il bimbo nella culla.

\- Perfetto adesso lo porterò fuori dalle mura del castello -disse coprendo meglio il neonato che teneva tra le braccia.

\- Ascoltatemi Lady Marielle fuori dalle mura troverete una carrozza che vi porterà a Capo tempesta. Quando sarete arrivata tingete di scuro i capelli del bimbo. Quando vi chiederanno spiegazioni voi diretti che è un piccolo vagabondo che avete trovato per strada –la istruì accompagnandola verso la porta. Questa annuì.

\- Va bene ho capito tutto –disse. Uscì fuori dalla stanza. Sistemò il cappuccio del mantello sul capo e usò il mantello per coprire il bambino. Le ci volle poco per uscire dalle mura del castello, fortunatamente senza essere vista. Trovò la carrozza che l'aspettava e corse verso di essa. Il cocchiere si volto verso di lei e scese da essa. Si tolse il cappuccio che indossava. Rivelò così una capigliatura blu, chiaramente tinta.

\- Mi chiamo Jon Connington, Lady Marielle Stark. Varys mi ha incaricato di scortavi a Capo tempesta dai vostri cugini –si presentò.

\- Posso fidarmi di voi? So che siete molto amico di Rhaegar Targaryen –osservò dubbiosa.

\- Signora non nego di essere fedele a Rhaegar e che lo sarò per sempre, però pur di proteggere il principe Aegon sono disposto anche ha giurare fedeltà a Robert Baratheon –rispose. La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi fissandolo con sospetto.

\- Va bene andiamo –acconsentì. Gli aprì la porta della carrozza in modo che potesse salirci sopra. Fortunatamente il bambino dormì per tutta la notte. Ci misero tre giorni per raggiungere la loro destinazione. Quando arrivarono per prima cosa usò una tinta per tingere i capelli del bambino di blu come quelli del suo accompagnatore. In quei tre giorni ebbe modo di conoscere Jon. Sembrava che ci si potesse fidare di lui ed era stato molto gentile con lei.

Poche ore dopo varcò la sognia del castello di Capo tempesta. Una guardia gli si avvicinò.

\- Lady Marielle benvenuta –disse con un cenno del capo.

\- Grazie, mio cugino Robert c'è? –chiese gentilmente.

\- no signora è andato ha combattere il principe Rhaegar –rispose. Quindi tutto stava andando come previsto, presto il principe sarebbe morto, poi anche tutti gli altri. Tirò un sospiro.

\- Ci sono Renly e Stannis? –chiese riferendosi ai fratelli minore di Robert. Stavolta la guardia nnu'.

\- Sì, vi portò da loro se volete –propose.

\- Grazie non vedo l'ora di parlare con loro –disse. Fu allora che la guarda notò Jon, fece per tirare fuori la spada, ma la ragazza lo fermò afferandogli la mano che brandiva l'elsa della spada.

\- Lady Stark, quest'uomo –disse in protesta.

\- Quest'uomo è un amico, mi ha aiutato ad andare via da Approdo del Re. Ora è un nostro alleato ha promesso di giurare fedeltà a Robert –lo informò. La guardia pareva ancora dubbiosa, tuttavia lasciò andare la spada e si volto verso di lei.

\- Perdonatemi mia signora –si scusò.

\- Sei scusato –rispose.- La cosa migliore è che i miei cugini non vi vedano ancora Jon. Portate il bambino con voi. Guardia mostragli la sua stanza. Per ora starete lì poi i miei cugini sceglieranno la vostra sorte –lo informò passandogli il neonato. L'uomo lo strinse tra le braccia. Per la guardia si era rivolta ha un'altra che passava di lì in quel momento. Seguì la sua fino a una porta che il cavaliere aprì.

Quando entrò trovo i cugini intenti ha guardare una mappa, probabilmente dei Sette regni. Talmente erano assorti da essa che non si accorsero nemmeno della sua entrata. Sorrise.

\- È così che mi accogliete? –chiese scherzosamente. I due immediatamente si voltarono verso di lei. Stannis la guardò con la sua solita espressione seria, invece Renly gli sorrise allegramente. Il più giovane, nonché suo coetaneo, gli si avvicinò e l'abbracciò.

\- Cugina bentornata –la salutò.

\- Avreste dovuto avvertirci del vostro arrivo, vi avremo accolto come si dive –la rimproverò freddamente l'altro Baratheon. La fanciulla non si compose.

\- La mia partenza è stata improvvisa –rispose in su difesa. Stannis aveva i capelli castano scuro, ma era mezzo pelato e gli occhi azzurri era decisamente molto meno avvenente rispetto a Robert e Renly. Questi invece assomigliava molto al fratello più grande da giovane, possedeva i suoi stessi capelli scuri e gli occhi azzurri.

\- Dai lasciatela stare. Sarete stana Marielle vi faccio portare alle vostre stanze –osservò il ragazzo prendendo le sue difese. Uscirono fuori dalla stanza a braccetto. Quando la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle la bruna strinse ancora di più il suo braccio con fare tenero.

\- Dunque come procedono le cose? –chiese. Da sempre Renly era stato il suo cugino preferito, quasi un fratello per lei. Del resto erano coetanei ed erano cresciuti insieme giocando spesso nei giardini di Capo tempesta o in quelli di casa sua.

\- Bene Mari –lui era l'unico che la chiamava con quel nomignolo.

\- Sono molto contenta. Ascolta c'è una cosa di cui ti devo parlare di vitale importanza, lo dico a te perché sono sicura di potermi fidare al cento per cento di te –spiegò. Nel frattempo avevano raggiunto una porta. Lei l'aprì ed entrarono. Quando furono entrambi dentro chiuse la porta a chiave e si sedette sul letto matrimoniale presenti. Il quale aveva delle coperte di colore verde scuro.- Siediti –lo invitò.

Il bruno si sedette accanto a lei. Ra di loro, solitamente quando erano soli, si davano del tu.

\- Di cosa devi parlarmi cugina? –chiese con tono preoccupato.

\- Io e Varys abbiamo scambiato il principe Aegon con un neonato –rivelò. L'altro la guardò sorpreso.

\- Cosa sei impazzita? Se Robert lo scopre ti farà uccidere -l'avvertì. Alzò e abbassò le spalle.

\- Non mi interessa. Avrò già sulla coscienza la morte di due innocenti, non potevo avere sulla coscienza anche un neonato. Ho fatto quello che andava fatto. Io e Varys abbiamo scambiato i bambini. Sono entrambi biondi nessuno se ne accorgerà, eccetto magari Elia. Tra pochi giorni la famiglia reale perirà. Rhaella e Viserys sono al sicuro alla Roccia del Drago disse. Quando arrivò la notizia delle brutali morti di Elia, Rhaenys e il finto Aegon.

Marielle corse al tempio dei Sette dei presente fuori dalle mura del castello. Passò tre giorni nel tempio, in ginocchio davanti alla statua della Madre e del Guardiano per supplicare il perdono della principessa, di sua figlia e di quel neonato sacrificato per salvare Aegon. Ci volle la tenacia e pazienza di Renly per tirarla fuori da lì. La costrinse a mangiare, quasi imboccandola a forza. Anche Jon intervenne in suo aiuto servendosi del piccolo principe.

Gli è lo lasciavano nella stanza per rincuorarla. Quel bimbo gli doveva la vita. Partirono il quarto giorno alla volta di Approdo del Re per assistere all'incoronazione di Robert I. Dopo il re decise di lasciare Capo Tempesta, il castello da anni dei Baratheon al fratello minore, mentre a Stannis diede la Roccia del Drago che era stata tolta ai Targaryen. Stannis non gradì quelle disposizioni, siccome in quanto secondogenito avrebbe avuto diritto al castello di famiglia, però nulla valsero le sue proteste.

Un mese dopo cerco di combinare un matrimonio tra Marielle e Renly senza ottenere risultati. Lui da poco si era accorto di preferire gli uomini alle donne e lei, dal canto suo, era un'anima libera. Sua madre periodo pochi mesi dopo di Febbre, suo padre la seguì poco dopo per il dolore. Ironia della sorte fu suo cugino a rendersi conto che stava trasportando un bastardo. Le sue cameriere stranamente non sembrava n'erano accorte, o avevano avuto paura di affrontarla.

La mandò in una tenuta poco distante da Capo Tempesta, isolata. Con lei andarono anche Jon e Aegon, o meglio come tutti ormai lo chiamavano Griff il Giovane. Gli lasciò libertà di scelta. Se voleva poteva crescere il figlio laggiù, oppure per evitare la rovina della sua reputazione, poteva darlo a Renly che l'avrebbe fatto passare per un suo figlio illegittimo. Per il bene del figlio scelse la seconda possibilità, anche perché temeva di non essere in grado di fare la madre.

Se avesse tenuto il bimbo sarebbe cresciuto in stretto contatto con Aegon. Non che la cosa gli avrebbe dato fastidio, tuttavia secondo lei era meglio di no. Otto mesi dopo l'assalita al potere di Robert diede alla luce una bella bambina. Ironia della sorte nello stesso giorno, a moglie di distanza, nasceva anche Daenerys la Nata dalla tempesta. Rhaella morì di parto, invece Elle sopravvisse, fortunatamente.

Varys pensò quindi di scambiare le neonate, però non lo fece in quanto Eowyn aveva gli occhi azzurri tipici dei Baratheon e temeva che una volta cresciuta i capelli gli sarebbero diventati scuri. Senza contare che sarebbe stato difficile in quanto Daenerys si trovava al di là del Mar Stretto. L'eunuco tento di vedere per la prima volta la piccola Eowyn quando questa aveva un anno. Ogni volta che gli era possibile andava nella tenuta a trovare Jon e Aegon.

Elle stava a Capo Tempesta con la figlia e Renly. A Varys venne l'idea spontanea di andare da loro. Un desiderio improvviso di vedere la piccina si era fatto strada dentro di lui. Quando arrivò al palazzo venne accolto da lord Baratheon calorosamente. Poco dopo a pranzo vide pure Marielle. Questa non appariva molto cambiata, solo che i suoi occhi non brillavano più di quella luce di un tempo.

Gli raggiunse per ultima a tavola. Si sedette alla destra del bruno.

\- Perdonatemi il ritardo, ma dovevo finire di scrivere una lettera -si giustifico.

\- Non preoccupatevi Marielle -la rassicuro il giovane stringendogliele una delle mani che teneva sul tavolo chiusa a pugno.

\- Dunque Varys come mai siete venuto ha trovarci? -chiese. Lei non sapeva che lui sapeva la verite sulla bimba. Per tutti era la figlia bastarda di Renly Baratheon.

\- Una visita di cortesia -rispose semplicemente. Ma Elle non si fidava di lui lo capisce dal suo sguardo. Aspetta fino al dolce per chiedere di vedere la piccina. Si rivolge direttamente a Renly non volendo dare l'idea di sapere la verità.

\- Sarei molto felice di vedere la piccola Eowyn Stormo -fu la diciassettenne a rispondere. La vide stringere i bordi della sedia talmente tanto che le dita divennero bianche. Socchiuse gli occhi per un istante poi gli riaprì.

\- Non né vedo la necessità -rispose tranquillamente.

\- Marielle non vedo perché non fargli vedere la bambina -intervenne in sua difesa. Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere adesso il ragazzo si ritroverebbe nel Settembre pronto per il funerale.

\- Fate come vi pare -esclamò alzandosi in piede con fare scocciato. Quando tentò poco dopo di vedere l'angioletto trovo la porta sbarrata da quella cagna feroce di Marielle. Certamente era proprio una Stark. Adesso capiva perché la chiamavano Marielle La Lupa della Tempesta. Passarono quindi altri cinque anni. Renly aveva rifiutato tutte le proposte di matrimonio fategli, lo stesso per la Stark. Una bella mattina Eowyn si stava nascondendo dietro un albero di faggio.

I capelli della bambina di sei anni erano biondo platino, mossi e gli occhi azzurri. Con un sorrisino sul volto incantevole guardava con la coda nell'occhio un altro bambino. Griff il Giovane, irrealtà Aegon Targaryen, si guardava attorno con gli occhi azzurro scuro alla ricerca di qualcosa. La bimba teneva le mani appoggiate contro il tronco del albero e fissava il compagno di giochi. Questi si passò una mano tra i capelli blu perplesso.

\- Eowyn –la chiamò facendo un passo in avanti. La piccola ridacchiò divertita.- Eowyn dai vieni fuori –la chiamò nuovamente. Nel giardino del palazzo reale di Approdo del Re entrò la regina Cersei. Una bella donna dai capelli lunghi, d'orati e mossi. Indossava un vestito rosso. Questa fissò il bambino nel giardino con aria seria. Sapeva che era l'amico della bastarda di Renly. Se lui era lì questo significava che la biondina non doveva essere molto lontana.

Intreccio le mani d'avanti al ventre e sbatte le ciglia degli occhi color verde smeraldo. Intravide una testolina, adornata da una chioma bianca, che faceva capolino da dietro un albero poco distante. Socchiuse gli occhi con aria contrariata alla vista delle macchie di fango sul bel vestito giallo della Storm. Con quella bambina nel giardino era come riavere i Targaryen che giovano in esso. Scosse la lunga chioma bionda per distogliere quel pensiero dalla sua mente.

\- Più tardi al banchetto rivide la piccina di sei anni seduta vicino a Renly. Veniva trattata come una figlia legittima. Il vestito era stato cambiato con uno di colore arancione. Seduta dal suo tavolo, quello davanti al Trono di Spade, proprio a metà di esso. La regina vide Renly dare un bacio sulla testolina chiara della figlia. Seduta vicino a Cersei stava suo marito Robert. Questi diventava sempre più grasso ogni anno che passava.

Mai una volta l'aveva visto così amorevole con Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen. A parte che irrealtà erano il frutto dell'incesto tra la regina e il suo gemello Jaime Lannister. Anni prima uccise lui Aerys Targaryen tagliandoli la gola, infatti adesso lo chiamavano lo Sterminatore di Re. Alcuni uomini che avevano riconosciuti i loro bastardi gli preferivano ai figli legittimi. Nel caso di Eowyn questa non avrebbe avuto alcuna concorrenza non vendo né fratelli legittimi, né bastardi.

Non negava la bellezza della piccola era davvero incantevole con quel bel visetto dall'aria tanto innocente. Solo che non gli piaceva che fosse messa allo stesso piano di un figlio legittimo. Robert non accoglieva nemmeno i suoi bastardi a corte, figurati farli sedere con i nobili. Invece Renly la trattava come una principessa. La chiamavano: la Principessa della Tempesta.

Sette anni dopo.

Due ragazzini varcarono la soglia della Sala del Torno, tenendosi a braccetto. Eowyn come già preannunciato era diventata una bella ragazzina dai capelli color platino che adesso gli arrivavano, quasi alla vita, mossi come le onde del mare. Gli occhi erano azzurri come il cielo. Lei e Griff ridacchiavano mentre camminavano nella sala vuota. Il quattordicenne si guardava attorno con gli occhi azzurro scuro.

La sala stranamente era vuota. Si trovavano a metà di essa quando la bionda si liberò dalla sua presa e corse verso il trono salendo i due scalini della piattaforma. Sorrise voltandosi verso l'amico.

\- Eowyn cosa fai? –esclamò. Sorridendoli divertita la tredicenne si sedette sul trono davanti agli occhi contrariati di Aegon. Questi gli si avvicinò.- Scendi da lì pensa se qualcuno ti vede –l'avvertì. Solo che alla bionda pareva non importandole considerando come sorrideva. Teneva le braccia poggiate sui braccioli.

\- Non fare il noioso Griff –lo prese in giro- Tanto non c'è nessuno –commentò tranquilla.

\- Voi due cosa state combinando –una voce gli fece voltare verso la porta di ingresso. Nella sala era appena entrato Jon Arryn la Mano del Re. Questi teneva le braccia incrociate e gli fissava con aria severa. Immediatamente la tredicenne scese dal trono e si avvicinò all'amico.

\- Sappiamo –gli propose afferrandola per la mano e uscirono di corsa dalla sala tramite una porta a destra del trono. La loro fuga durò poco perché si imbatterono in Renly. Questi incrociò le braccia ad altezza del petto e gli fulminò con lo sguardo.

\- Cosa state combinando voi due? –chiese con aria severa. La lasciò subito andare.

\- Niente padre stavamo solo correndo –rispose timidamente.

\- Quante volte vi ho detto di non correre –affermò spazientito. Dietro di lui apparve un bel ragazzo dai capelli castano scuro e gli occhi d'orati. I ragazzi l'avevano già visto si trattava di Loras Tyrell che in passato fece da scudiero al Baratheon. Secondo alcuni avevano una relazione. Sulla maglia portava disegnato delle rose d'orate. Mise una mano sulla spalla dell'amico.

\- Dai Renly sono ragazzi –gli difese. Non lo guardò continuando a fissare Eowyn.

\- Voi li difendete sempre questi due. Eowyn muovetevi –la intimò allungandogli una mano. La bionda l'afferrò saldamente.- Ci sono lord Mace Tyrell, lady Olenna e lady Alerie Tyrell. Olenna stava seduta su una delle sedie presenti nella stanza della giovane Eowyn. Teneva le mani poggiate sul tavolo. Vicino a lei stavano seduti il figlio e sua nuora. Le sue mani erano coperte da delle macchie viola e il viso pieno di rughe.

\- Questa storia non mi piace –affermò senza peli sulla lingua.

\- Madre vi prego non ricominciate –disse il figlio.

\- Tu vuoi far sposare una dolce ragazzina, ancora bambina, con Loras. Davvero ti sembra una buona idea? –chiese.

\- Olenna non ha tutti i tori questo matrimonio è la più grande farsa del mondo. Sappiamo bene tutti che Renly sta concedendo la sua preziosa principessa a Loras solamente per nascondere la sua relazione con lui –notò.

\- Appunto. Lo sanno tutti che Robert la legittimata solamente perché il fratello non ha alcuna intenzione di sposarsi perché preferisce le spade alle guaine –disse.

\- Vi prego smettetela con questi discorsi tra poco arrivano. Non vorrete farvi sentire da Eowyn –disse.

\- Pensate che lei non lo sappia? Insomma è cresciuta con suo padre infondo –esclamò contrariata.

\- Madre vi ricordo che quella fanciulla erediterà Capo Tempesta che automaticamente finirà nelle mani dei Tyrel –gli rammendò.

\- Se ci tenevate tanto perché non l'avete fatta fidanzare con Willas –propose riferendosi al nipote più grande. Il quale era rimasto zoppo dopo una brutta caduta da cavallo provocata dal principe di Dorne Oberyn Martell.

\- Madre Willas è troppo vecchio per lei –osservò.

\- Sì, ma sarebbe stato meglio –rispose.- Tanto so già che da lui mi scordo i pronipoti -disse mentre la porta di apriva. Si alzarono tutti in piedi compresa lei. Per primi entrarono i due bruni. Renly sorrise.

\- Vi presento il mio oggetto più prezioso… mia figlia Eowyn Baratheon –avrebbe dovuto essere Storm, però era stata legittimata qualche anno prima come già detto prima. Entrambi si fecero da parte per lasciare entrare una bella ragazza dai capelli bianchi.

\- Siamo sicuri che non è una Targaryen? –sussurro sottovoce al figlio che gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. La donna aveva sentito delle voci inerenti alla figlia del Baratheon che aveva i capelli bianchi tipici dei Targaryen. Solo che i suoi erano leggermente più scuri e non argentati. Eccetto che alla luce del sole che gli provocava delle sfumature argentate sui capelli. Olenna detestava i Targaryen, infatti le aveva pensate tutte per non sposare un membro di tale famiglia.

Per evitarlo sedusse il fidanzato della sorella la notte prima che avrebbe dovuto chiederla in moglie. Scosse leggermente la testa. Quella ragazzina non centrava niente con loro era una Baratheon per quanto potesse sembrare il contrario.

\- È un piacere conoscervi Eowyn –disse sua nuora sorridendo alla bionda.

\- Anche per me –disse timidamente la giovane.- Padre Loras non aveva anche dei fratelli? –chiese dubbiosa fissando il padre.

\- Si Eowyn, ma gli conoscerai più avanti rispose –la tredicenne annuì in risposta. Vedeva smarrimento in quei occhi azzurri. Il padre gli cinse le spalle con un braccio.

\- Va bene –rispose. Povera piccola non poteva far almeno di pensare l'anziana signora. Troppo giovane per il matrimonio.

\- ,Spero che aspetteremo un anno per il matrimonio –suggerì. Uno sguardo di terrore apparve negli occhi della ragazzina.

\- Matrimonio!? –esclamò terrorizzata. A quanto pare non l'avevano informata. Fissò il padre con li occhi spalancati.

\- Certo principessa –confermò.

\- No! –esclamò scuotendo la testa. Povera bambina gli faceva pena.

\- Eowyn preferite sposare Joffrey? –ipotizzò Renly riferendosi al nipote. Adesso si che era spaventata. Scosse violentemente la testa.

\- Piuttosto mi butto dalla torre più alta del palazzo. Resta il fatto che non intendo nemmeno sposare il tuo amante –strillò senza tanti giri di parole. Detto questo uscì velocemente fuori dalla stanza.

\- Ehm…scusate. Vado a parlarle –disse correndole dietro. Loras sorrise.

\- Bene è andata bene –notò. La donna si lasciò ricadere quella sedia da cui poco prima si era alzata. Si portò una mano alla fronte.

\- Lo dicevo io che era una pessima idea –disse.

\- Madre per favore –la intimò il figlio risedendosi anche lui seguito dalla moglie.

\- È spaventata è molto giovane –la difese Alerie.

-È colpa vostra nonna se non aveste nominato subito il matrimonio avremo potuto fare le cose con più calma –accusò. La vecchia si porto una mano al petto e lo guardò scandalizzata.

\- Colpa mia!? Dovevate dirglielo da subito –protestò.

\- Almeno si poteva usare più tatto –osservò Alerie guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dalla suocera.

\- Andrò a parlare con Eowyn –si offrì. Così fece. Più tardi quel pomeriggio quando era ormai il tramonto andò a cercare la ragazza. La trovò seduta vicino alle rive del laghetto del giardino del palazzo. Stava gettando pezzettini di pane alle oche che sguazzavano nel laghetto. Tirò un sospiro e si avvicinò. Si sedette accanto a lei. La bionda si girò verso di lei. I suoi occhi alla luce del tramonto parevano viola notò. Gli piacevano i suoi capelli che gli ricordavano le onde del mare. La sua pelle sembrava candida come la neve talmente erano chiara.

Aveva un viso di forma ovale e il naso adunco. Quest'ultimo era l'unico difetto del suo viso. Difficile dire chi tra lei e sua nipote Margaery fosse più bella. La Principessa della Tempesta era piatta come un asse, ma ciò poteva dipendere dal fatto che avesse solo tredici anni. Somigliava più a una bambina che a un'adolescente.

\- Se è venuta qui per convincermi ha sposare suo nipote sta perdendo tempo -affermò.

\- Potremo raggiungere un accordo. Potrete avere tutto ciò che desiderate. La moglie di mio nipote Garlan a quanto pare è sterile, mio nipote Willas non desidera sposarsi e ha già nominato Garlan suo erede. Quindi un giorno sarete la signora di Alto Giardino -disse.

\- Dipende da Garlan è sua moglie, potrebbero avere un figlio in futuro -suppose. Su questo aveva ragione.

\- In ogni caso sarete libera di fare come vorrete, seppure con discrezione rispose. Solo che cera un altro argomento con cui voleva discutere con lei. Gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle.- Ditemi una cosa come mai vi siete rifiutato con tale ardore di sposare vostro cugino il principe. Se lo sposaste diventereste la futura regina -notò.

\- Lady Olenna non fatevi ingannare dalle apparenze: non è tutto oro ciò che luccica -rispose senza entrare nei dettagli. Gli piacevano i suoi modi di fare e di parlare.

\- Sapete Eowyn penso che noi due andremo molto d'accordo -esclamò. Un sorriso apparve sul volto della fanciulla. Dietro di loro un ragazzino di dieci anni circa aveva sentito tutto. Guardò le due dame alzarsi e allontanarsi verso il palazzo. Andò quindi ha riferire tutto al suo padrone. Attraverso dei passaggi segreti arrivo in una piccola camera che apparteneva all'eunuco Varys. Questi quando lo vide entrare lo interrogò.

\- Allora cosa hai scoperto? -chiese. Il bambino alzò una mano e riprese fiato prima di parlare.

\- Lord Renly sta organizzando il fidanzamento tra sua figlia Eowyn e il terzo figlio di lord Mace -raccontò. L'uomo tirò un sospiro e si frego le mani nervoso.

\- Questo è un problema stavo già organizzando un modo per mandare lady Eowyn al di là del Mar Stretto -disse. Il suo piano era quello di darla in moglie a Viserys Targaryen in modo da creare un'alleanza tra lui e Aegon. Il piano consisteva nel dare una moglie al principe in modo che sostenesse le pretese del nipote. Solo che se Eowyn sposava Loras i suoi piani andavano in fumo. La seconda ipotesi era di darla in moglie ad Aegon.

I due erano molto amici e contava sul fatto che non facessero storie. Tra dare in moglie la ragazza a Viserys o Aegon preferiva di gran lunga la seconda ipotesi. Anche lei l'avrebbe di certo preferito. Dalle voci che gli giungevano Viserys appariva crudele e senza scrupoli. Tuttavia visto il suo fascino quella ragazzina poteva dimostrarsi un'arma vincente. Naturalmente c'era il problema di portarla via a Renly.

Certamente non l'avrebbe aiutato e rapirla era pericoloso.

Oggi

Eowyn era cresciuta in un anno. Il suo seno era più voluminoso e lo si poteva chiaramente vedere dietro al corpetto e nelle scollature del vestiti. Odiava i corpetti e faceva di tutto per non indossarli. La sua balia trovava difficile gestirla. La rimproverava in continuazione: perché andava a cavallo non all'amazzone e vestita da uomo, perché rifiutava di ricamare come le altre ragazze, perché era sempre in compagnia di Griff e i due tornavano sempre con i vestiti sporchi di fango.

La povera donna rischiava di diventare matta per colpa di quella ragazza. Non riusciva a gestirla. Appena si distraeva un attimo spariva veloce come il vento. Il padre la lasciava libera di fare come voleva. La balia negli ultimi tempi aveva tenuto Griff accuratamente lontano dalla ragazza. Temeva che quei due commettessero qualche sciocchezza. Doveva mantenerla vergine, almeno fino al matrimonio.

Conosceva le preferenze di Loras, o almeno ne aveva sentito parlare. Dopo il matrimonio poteva tranquillamente portarsi il giovane nel suo letto, però fino al allora doveva tenere la situazione sotto controllo. Mancava solo poco più di due mesi al matrimonio. Da quando suo padre era stato nominato dal fratello maggiore Maestro delle Leggi si erano trasferiti ad Approdo del Re. Eowyn non amava particolarmente la corte reale. Voleva tornare a casa sua. Appena ne aveva l'occasione tornava a casa e ci stava di solito al massimo un mese.

Lei e Loras erano soliti a fare lunghe cavalcate, precisamente gare. Non conosceva la parola prudenza. Andava spesso a guardarlo durante i suoi allenamenti con la spada o quando si esercitava per la giostra. Spesso con lei c'era il suo amico quindicenne. A volte lo portavano a cavalcare con loro. Ai due fidanzati piaceva fare dei picnic nelle radure delle foreste. I due andavano molto d'accordo.

Nel ultimo mese c'era una certa tensione tra Renly e Loras perché quest'ultimo aveva incominciato a passare sempre più tempo con lei e meno con lui. Loras aveva regalato a Eowyn una collana d'oro con un ciondolo a forma di rosa sempre d'oro, molto ben fatto. Escluso che l'avesse sedotto era troppo ingenua e timida per farlo. Senza contare che considerando i gusti del fidanzato probabilmente non avrebbe avuto successo.

La coppia stava appunto tornando da una cavalcata quando trovarono il padre della giovane ad attenderli. Le bestie erano sudate segno che dovevano aver corso molto. L'uomo aveva un'espressione cupa sul suo volto che non sfuggì alla figlia. Fermò il cavallo davanti a lui.

\- È successo qualcosa? –chiese preoccupata.

\- Jon Arryn è morto –rispose tristemente.

\- Accidenti questa è una vera disgrazia zio Robert sarà a pezzi, si sa quanto lo adorava per lui era come un padre –notò.

\- Adesso dovrà trovare qualcuno per il posto di Mano del Re –osservò Loras scendendo da cavallo. Lei fece lo stesso. Portarono le bestie nei loro box e gli tolsero le selle.

\- Intende partire per Grande Inverno e chiedere a Eddard Stark –rispose Renly. La bionda passò la sella a uno stalliere che si era apprestato ad aiutarla. Uscì dal box.

\- Credete che accetterà? –chiese. In risposta alzò e abbasso le spalle.

\- È difficile dire di no al re –commentò. Loras gli raggiunse e si passò una mano tra i ricci castano scuro.

\- Pensate che abbia pensato a qualcun altro nel caso di un rifiuto? –chiese.

\- Non saprei, pensò dia per scontato che accetterà. Dicono anche che voglia proporgli di far sposare sua figlia Sansa con Joffrey –aggiunse.

\- Gli è lo cedo volentieri –esclamò la giovane.

\- Quando si dice meglio a te che a me –affermò Loras concordando con lei.

\- Torneranno in tempo per il matrimonio? –chiese.

\- Penso di si –rispose affermativamente il Baratheon.

\- Bene. Come vanno i preparativi? –aggiunse.

\- Sta andando tutto come previsto, non dovrebbero esserci intoppi –rispose.

\- Ottimo. Ora vado a vedere zio Robert –si congedò allontanandosi. Uscita dalle stalle si diresse verso il palazzo. Arrivata raggiunse la sala del trono dove sperava di trovare lo zio. Quando arrivo rimase delusa perché c'era solamente la regina Cersei con il suo fratello gemello Jaime Lannister. Lui era un membro della Guardia Reale. Infatti indossava un'armatura con un mantello bianco. Si avvicino a loro.

La somiglianza era strabiliante. Gli stessi capelli d'orati e gli occhi verde smeraldo. Lui gli portava lunghi fino alle spalle, mentre lei fino alla vita. Stavano apparentemente discutendo su qualcosa.

\- Dove il re? –chiese gentilmente. La regina si volto verso di lei.

\- Penso sia nel suo ufficio –rispose.

\- Grazie –disse uscendo fuori dalla sala. In breve raggiunse l'ufficio. Trovo due Guardie di guardia alla porta.

\- Lady Eowyn –la salutarono.

\- Vorrei parlare con mio zio –disse. Aprirono le porte e la lasciarono passare. Entrata nella stanza lo trovo seduto dietro alla sua scrivania. Lancel Lannister, cugino della regina gli stava rovesciando qualcosa in un calice, sicuramente vino siccome beveva in continuazione. Durante i banchetti si ubriacava sempre. Lancel aveva i capelli color sabbia che gli arrivavano alle spalle e godeva di una certa somiglianza con Jaime, seppure non era nemmeno paragonabile a lui per bellezza.

\- Aveva una cotta per la nipote del re, in molti lo dicevano. Tywin Lannister tentò di combinare un matrimonio tra i due ragazzi, senza però ottenere risultati. Fu il sovrano ha impedire l'unione, in quanto non considerava il Lannister degno della nipote. Un ragazzo senza spina dorsale inadatto per la nipote del re. Cersei era rimasta delusa, lei ci sperava in quel matrimonio. Prima aveva tentato di far fidanzare Eowyn con Joffrey, dopo Eowyn con Lancel.

Il suo intento era di mettere le mani su Capo Tempesta chiaramente. Varie offerte erano giunte ai due fratelli Baratheon per la mano della Principessa della Tempesta. Una da Dorne con lo scopo di farla sposare al secondogenito del principe, ovvero Quentyn Martell. Alcune vennero da uomini molto più vecchi di lei, addirittura più di suo padre e dello zio. La gente era interessata a lei non si sapeva se più per la sua eredità l, per il fatto che era la nipote prediletta del re e quindi avrebbe potuto portare vari vantaggi politici o per la sua bellezza.

Tutte è tre le possibilità erano plausibili.

\- Eowyn cosa c'è? –chiese guardandola.

\- Sono venuta qua per esprimervi tutto il mio dispiacere per la morte di Jon Arryn –rispose.

\- Grazie –ringraziò. Se aveste chiesto con chi preferiva passare il suo tempo tra la moglie e la nipote, certamente Robert avrebbe risposto con la nipote. Tutti sapevano che non scorreva buon sangue tra lui e la moglie. Il re stava organizzando un matrimonio degno di una principessa per la nipote. Tutti sembravano essersi dimenticati che prima era una bastarda nata fuori dal matrimonio. Stravedeva per lei.

La chiamava dolcemente Evi. Voleva più bene a lei che hai suoi figli, o così diceva la regina. Nonostante dietro s portasse l'ombra di Targaryen e le persone dicevano che assomigliava, stranamente, alla ex-regina Rhaella. Coincidenze ripeteva sempre suo padre seguito dalla cugina Marielle. Si era vociferato molto su chi fossi la madre di quella dolce dama. Alcuni asserivano che fosse una Blackfyre dato il suo aspetto, altri una semplice donna bionda.

Al contrario di molti bastardi e bastarde con i suoi modi e la sua eleganza innata Eowyn Storm, legittimata Baratheon, aveva fatto dimenticare ben presto a tutti il suo stato di figlia illegittima. Non era particolarmente amante dello studio ed era una frana con le lingue, a differenza del suo amico Griff che ne parlava molte. Gli fu chiesto di partire con la famiglia reale, però rifiuto perché doveva finire di organizzare il suo matrimonio.

Questo sarebbe stato celebrato una settimana dopo il ritorno della famiglia reale. Suo zio voleva assolutamente partecipare, inutili le discussioni in proposito. Eowyn a due settimane dal matrimonio stava concludendo gli ultimi preparativi per la cerimonia aiutata dal Grande Septo.

\- Dunque la famiglia reale e i Tyrell si troveranno a destra del tempoi –propose.

\- Direi che può andare bene –confermò l'uomo. Batte le mani.

\- Perfetto. Gli Stark dite di metterli anche loro a destra? Infondo Sansa sposerà Joffrey –disse voltandosi verso di lui.

\- Direi che potrebbe andare. Loro saranno i primi delle file in quanto ospiti più importanti –considerò.

\- Naturalmente –acconsentì.- Abbiamo parlato di tutto penso, queste erano le ultime cose, ero? –chiese.

 

\- Si Lady Eowyn confermò.

\- Se non vi spiace vorrei pregare un po’ –disse.

\- Come desiderate –affermò lasciando il tempo. Si ritrovo di conseguenza sola in quella grande sala, nessuno con lei. Si diresse verso la statua della Madre e del Guardino, si mise in ginocchio e recitò qualche preghiera con gli occhi chiusi e le mani intrecciate. Non si accorse della persona di sesso maschile che si stava avvicinando. Un ragazzo dai capelli neri e la pelle olivastra. Quando udì i suoi passi che si avvicinavano si drizzò in piedi volandosi verso di lui.

\- Perdonatemi signora non volevo disturbare le vostre preghiere –disse gentilmente.

-Non importa, ma chi siete? –chiese perplessa non ricordandosi di aver mai visto quel ragazzo tozzo.

\- Sono il principe Quentyn di Martell –rispose.

\- Sono lady Eowyn Baratheon –si presento.

\- Ho sentito parlare della vostra bellezza, ma i racconti non vi rendono giustizia –si complimentò.

\- Siete un adulatore vedo –commentò timidamente, arrossendo.

\- Diciamo di si, ma i miei complimenti sono sempre veritieri –precisò in sua difesa.

\- Non ne dubito –affermò.- Vi va di riaccompagnarmi al castello? Così potrete parlarmi di Dorne –propose porgendogli il suo braccio. Il giovane l’afferrò e sorrise.

\- Ogni desiderio è un ordine -disse facendola arrossire ancora di più.

 


	2. Il matrimonio

Eowyn fissava il panorama fuori dalla finestra dalla sua stanza. Si voltò verso il letto e sorrise avvicinandosi e sedendosi su di esso, per poi strisciare verso il ragazzo approfonamente addormentato sotto le coperte. Gli accarezzò una guancia e lui mosse la testa infastidito e mugugnando. I suoi capelli erano neri. Provò a fargli il solletico sulla pancia per cercare di svegliarlo. Lui in risposta gli volto la schiena. Si morse il labbro inferiore. Tirò un sospiro e fece per alzarsi dal letto, ma lui l'afferrò per un braccio trascinandola sul letto.

Lei si lasciò sfuggire un grido. La sbatte sul letto. Le portò le mani sulla testa, spingendole contro il materasso.

\- Ahia -si lamentò. Lui gli sorrise. Il suo sorriso era un misto tra sadico e divertito.

\- Ti ho fatto male Principessa della Tempesta? -chiese divertito.

\- Lasciami andare Oberyn -protestò guardandolo arrabbiata. La Vipsra Rossa gli accarezzò una delle coscie. Riuscì a ribaltarlo e ha spingerlo contro il materasso.- Si può sapere che ti prende? -chiese scocciata issandosi su di lui e sistemando le gambe ai lati della sua vita..

\- Avvolte sei insopportabile -osservò. Portò una mano al suo vemtre e l'accarezzò. Lei abbasso il suo sguardo su di esso.

\- Oberyn non sono incinta -disse sorridendo. Si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso il tavolino rottondo. Prese un grappolo d'uva di quelli che stava nel cestino e ne strappo un chicco. L'uomo si drizzò in piedi. In tutto il suo splendere camminò verso di lei. Posò le mani sulle sue spalle e le lasciò scivolare verso i seni. Gli afferrò leggermente e pizzico uno dei capezzoli. Si chino e gli diede un bacio sul collo.

\- Quale Tyrell odi? - chiese. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e la lasciò andare facendo un passo indietro. La fissò sconvolto con gli occhi spalancati. La bionda si volto verso di lui e si passo una mano tra i lunghi capelli biondi alzandosi in piedi.

\- Tu lo sapevi, l'hai sempre saputo -realizzò. La ragazza si diresse verso il letto e si corico su di esso. Tirò su una camba. La camicia da notte era di un bianco trasparente che si abbinava perfettamente ai suoi capelli. Poggiò la testa sul cuscino.

\- Certo che lo sapevo -rispose.

\- Allora perché hai accettato? -chiese debolmente avvicinandosi a letto. Lei tirò sula seconda gamba. Gli sollevo la camicia e si sedette per aiutarlo a toglierla. Si tolse i pantaloncini e gli butto per terra per poi posizionarsi tra le sue gambe.

\- Perché mi andava di provare un uomo -rispose. Irrealtà era ancora vergine. Andò piano con lei. La lasciò abbittuarsi al suo membro. Le prime spinte furono lente, ma poi Eowyn lo incoraggiò. Spinse forte anche perché voleva farle male. Finse di cercare di uscire da lei, ma venne dentro al suo ventre. Non del tutto una parte del suo seme finì sul suo stomaco e ventre. Il liquido bianco e appiccicoso gli ricopriva la pancia.

Vide il suo volto esausto. Eowyn si addormentò in breve. La coprì con le coperte sistemandola sotto di essa. Accarezzò il suo ventre. Sperava fosse incinta. Loras era il Tyrell che detestava più di tutti. Avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e sussurrò.

\- Loras. Lei rispose.

\- Margaery -disse con un filo di voce. Loro lo odiavano perché lo rittenevano responsabile del incidente che rese Willas zoppo. Lui gli detestava di rimando, eccetto Willas. Tutto questo era partito come un dispetto, però poi si era affezionato a quella biondina. Tre mesi per poterla avere del tutto. Ormai era tardi il mattino dopo si sarebbe sposata. Ellaria sapeva tutto. Non era stata molto felice del suo piano. Rovinare una ragazza di quattordici anni, tuttavia dopo aveva capito che era caduto nella sua stessa trappola ed era felice.

La considerava una punizione. La mattina dopo gli fece credere di avere bevuto il Tè di Luna. Si stava dirigendo nella sua stanza quando una voce lo chiamò.

\- Oberyn Martell -si girò in quella direzione. Davanti a lui c'era Marielle Stark. La donna di trentatre anni lo fissava con i suoi occhi azzurri. Indossava un vestito di colore giallo pallido. Anche Eowyn prediligeva i colori chiari. Si diceva che era il colore della gelosia, però era anche considerato di buon augurio se indossato a un matrimonio. I suoi capelli erano stati semi raccolte in una temperatura tipica del sud.

\- Lady Marielle. Come state? -chiese gentilmente. I suoi rapporti con Marielle erano sempre stati normali. Non ne aveva voluto sapere di sposarsi. Eppure non era la classica vecchia zitella pettegola. Aveva sentito dire che gli arrivavano ancora proposte di matrimonio. Appariva più giovane di almeno cinque anni. Le sue labbra erano sottili Sopra all'occhio destro aveva un neo di colore marrone scuro. Secondo la futura sposa era una donna dal carattere piuttosto freddo.

Apparte che era del nord. Spesso l'aveva sentita ripetere: il Nord ricorda. Una donna vendicativa, ma non senza cuore. Una spia mandata da Robert ad Approdo del Re. Aveva tenuto d'occhio la famiglia reale. Tuttavia cerco di avvertire Elia del pericolo. Gli disse di lasciare la città con i suoi figli, però sua sorella non l'ascosto e rimase in città. Se Elia gli avesse dato retta, forse sarebbe ancora viva insieme hai suoi figli.

\- Bene. Ho pregato molto in questi anni per vostra sorella e i suoi figli. Supplicando il loro perdono. Ho fatto tanti errori, solo per vendicare Lyanna. È stato Robert ha convincermi. Volevamo entrambi Raeghar morto –raccontò. Non aveva mai perdonato Marielle, non poteva.

\- Vi ringrazio per le vostre preghiere lady Marielle –rispose.

\- Ora vado a vedere i miei cugini –si congedò allontanandosi. Oberyn andò nella sua stanza per cambiarsi. Indossò una delle sue soliti vesti gialle con sopra il simbolo dei Martell. Lui e Ellaria raggiunse il Grande Settembre di Baelor. Il tempio era ghermito di gente. Un passaggio era stato lasciato per poter permettere a Renly e sua figlia di passare in mezzo alla gente. Il tempio era enorme e aveva una forma circolare.

Sul soffitto c'era un grande buco rotondo. I Tyrell erano a destra del tempio. La grande famiglia al completo. Margaery Tyrell indossava un vestito color verde smeraldo. I suoi capelli erano lunghi, ricci e color castano scuro. I suoi occhi color marrone si stavano guardando attorno. Sul suo viso un dolce sorriso che la faceva sembrare uno di quei Bruti che vivono al di là della Barriera. Adesso capiva come mai Eowyn la detestasse.

Il re stava in piedi accanto alla moglie. La regina era ardi poco splendida con quel vestito di colore rosso. Il padre della regina, Tywin Lannister, era dietro alla figlia. Suo fratello Tyrion era un nano alto più o meno come un bambino. La sua testa era enorme. I suoi occhi erano uno scuro e l'altro verde.

\- Secondo te quanta gente c'è? –chiese curiosa Ellaria.

\- Un sacco. Tutti qui per ingraziarsi Robert che per il matrimonio di sua nipote –rispose.

\- Peccato che non ha sposato Quentin sarebbero stati una bella copia –notò sorrise e ridacchiò a quel commento.

\- Non penso –rispose.

\- Tanto e la saresti presa tu –esclamò. Le porte si aprirono.- Arriva la posa –annunciò. Tutti si voltarono verso l'entrata. Renly e sua figlia capeggiavano in decima alle scale davanti all'entrata. Incominciarono a camminare verso il Grande Septo e lo sposo. La sposa indossava un lungo vestito bianco con dei cervi e delle rose ricamante sulla pancia. La scollatura era al quanto evidente. I suoi seni sembravano uscire dalla scollatura.

Questo poteva dipendere dal corpetto troppo stretto. I capelli erano stati lasciati sciolti e gli ricadevano elegantemente sulle spalle e lungo la schiena. Gli è lì avevano arricciati le serve. Raggiunsero il Grande Septo. Renly prese il viso della figlia tra le mani e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia per poi sussurragli qualcosa all'orecchio. Renly si allontanò raggiungendo il fratello maggiore.

\- Cosa gli hai detto? –lo sentì domandargli.

\- Segreti tra padre e figlia –rispose.

\- Questo matrimonio è una stupida farsa –gli disse sottovoce Ellaria. Annuì in risposta. Fissò la cerimonia attentamente. Loras sostituì il mantello nero e d'oro.( non sono sicuro sia di questo colore. Ma da per tutto c'è scritto che il loro stemma e di colore oro e nero) Con quello Tyrell di colore d'oro e verde smeraldo. Il loro fu un bacio casto. Il banchetto era stato organizzato all'aria aperta sotto un grande telone.

La Baratheon odiava con tutto il cuore il corpetto del suo vestito. Non la soffocava, però gli dava comunque molto fastidio. Lei e Loras erano seduti nel tavolo principale in mezzo, dove di solito stavano i suoi zii. Il re era accanto a lei e la regina accanto allo sposo. Joffrey era poco distante intento a chiacchierare con quella poveretta che presto sarebbe diventata sua moglie. Sansa aveva dei bei lunghi capelli ramati e gli occhi azzurri.

Quelle erano caratteristiche tipiche della famiglia di sua madre i Tully. Provava una gran pena per quella poveretta che avrebbe dovuto sposare suo cugino. Durante il banchetto venne servita una grande quantità di carne e pesce. Suo zio non fece altro che ebre vino tutto il tempo. Poteva vedere le gocce scivolargli lungo la barba scura. Tirò un sospiro. Non vedeva l'ora che questa giornata finisse e andare a dormire.

Alcuni menestrelli suonarono e cantarono per loro. Alla fine del banchetto ci fu la consegna dei doni nuziali. Gli Stark regalarono agli sposi, o meglio allo sposo, una bella spada e alla sposa un nuovo magnifico vestito. Suo zio gli regalò una collana d'argento con un cervo dello stesso materiale. I Tyrell gli donarono una collana d'oro con dei rubini e diamanti. Uno splendido gioiello. Per gli ultimi si presentarono i Martell.

Fu Quentyn a rappresentare la sua famiglia che aveva deciso di regalare alla coppia una lancia, anzi allo sposo la regalarono. A lei un profumo, una buona fragranza dall'odore di rose e qualcosa che Quentyn non sapeva cosa fosse. Gli disse di odorare il profumo prima di andare a letto che l'avrebbe aiutata a dormire. Dopo il banchetto riuscì ad allontanarsi dalla festa senza essere vista. Si diresse verso la sua parte preferita del giardino reale: il roseto.

Si avvicinò a una delle piane e ,prese un boccolo tra le dita, ancora chiuso e di colore giallo chiaro con delle sfumature rosa. Aegon sorrise quando la vide e gli si avvicinò in punta di piedi. Gli mise gli occhi sulle palpebre degli occhi.

\- Indovina chi sono? –chiese sorridendo.

\- Griff. Dai che era troppo facile –affermò voltandosi.

\- Come sta andando la festa del matrimonio? –chiese.

\- Bene, ma preferirei essere altrove –ammise. Gli accarezzò un guancia.

\- Tranquilla finirà prima che tu te ne accorga la festa –la tranquillizzò.

\- Hai preso il cibo? -chiese. Alzò la mano che reggeva un panno sistemato da servire come sacchetto. Lo prese e guardò cosa conteneva. Dentro c'era della frutta, pane e un po' di carne. Sorrise all'amico.

\- Perfetto. Se qualcuno chiede di me digli che sono andata a dare le ultime istruzioni ai servi -disse. Senza dagli il tempo di rispondere si allontanò. Raggiunse una statua che si trovava dietro a un muro. Raffigurava una giovane donna. Gli abbasso un braccio e un passaggio si aprì sotto di essa. Scese la scala buia. Arrivata infondo afferrò una delle torce accese attaccate al muro. Percorse il corridoio umido e freddo.

Gli ci volle poco per arrivare a destinazione. La cella che cercava si trovava infondo alla prigione sotterranea, nella parte più vecchia della prigione. Una piccola finestrella lasciava filtrare un po' di luce. Si chino verso le sbarra e posò il sacchetto. Per terra sul pavimento di pietra come le pareti. I suoi occhi azzurri erano concentrati sulla figura contro il muro. Si trovava per terra con la testa poggiata contro il muro e la schiena contro le sbarre della cella vicina, vuota.

\- Sveglia –disse.- Mi sentì? Ti ho portato un po' di cibo –aggiunse. Si voltò verso di lei. I lunghi capelli bianchi, lisci, gli coprivano il viso.

\- Eowyn –disse debolmente. Si trascinò verso di lei. Passò una mano attraverso le sbarre gli scostò i capelli che gli coprivano il viso rivelando due occhi color lilla scuro.

\- Ecco la pappa –disse passando il sacchetto in mezzo alle sbarre. Lo afferrò e lo aprì. Tirò fuori una mela rossa e gli diede un morso.- Come va? –chiese.

\- Bene, a parte qualche dolore per le ultime persone e le ferite causate dalla frusta che bruciano ancora –rispose tra un morso e l'altro.

\- Capito. Sto lavorando per farti uscire da qui. Io e Varys abbiamo già un piano in mente, ma dobbiamo ancora perfezionarlo –lo informò.

\- In cosa consiste il piano? –chiese.

\- Nel distrarre le guardie e poi aprire la cella in modo da permetterti la fuga. A quel punto non ti resterà altro che imbarcarti su una nave e attraversare il Mar Stretto –spiegò. Come piano non era proprio il massimo, però meglio di niente.

\- Siamo apposto –commentò infatti.

\- Se vuoi puoi marcire qui dentro per il resto della tua vita –propose.

\- No, grazie –disse.

\- Allora bello accontentati –rispose alzandosi in piedi.

\- Attenta al vestito –l'avvertì indicando la gonna del su abito. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che si era macchiato di terra.

\- Maledizione –esclamò. Questo era un vero guaio avrebbe dovuto giustificare le macchie sul vestito. Appena Cersei l'avesse vista gli avrebbe fatto un girone che non finiva più, per non parlare della sua balia.- Io scappo –annunciò allontanandosi di corsa. Tornò nel giardino e richiuse il passaggio. Ritornò alla festa.

\- Dove siete stata? –chiese una voce alle sue spalle. Si voltò e vide la regina. Quella specie di vipera velenosa che non faceva altro che criticarla per tutto il tempo per ogni minima cosa. La squadro da capo a piedi e vide la macchia sul vestito.- Pure il giorno del vostro matrimonio riuscite a rovinare un vestito –la criticò.

\- Sono solo andata a vedere le rose –rispose con aria innocente. L'afferro per un braccio stringendoglielo forte.

\- Non fate la santarellina con me Eowyn. Odio la vostra aria di finta innocenza che avete sempre –osservò.

\- Ho detto la verità –si difese. Cioè in parte non aveva solamente finito il suo raccontò.

\- D'accordo. Forse è un bene che non avete sp0sato mio figlio, Sansa sembra una futura regina migliore di voi –notò.

\- Non ci tengo assolutamente a sposare vostro figlio è un mostro –strillò. Slap la mano della regina colpì la sua guancia talmente forte da farla voltare.

\- State zitta Barat… Tyrell. Potrete anche indossare dei bei vestiti e gioielli, ma resterete sempre una bastarda –esclamò.

\- Meglio essere una bastarda che una donna senza cuore –commentò. Si beccò un altro ceffone.

\- Un giorno all'altro te la farò pagare per la tua maledetta insolenza –l'avvertì allontanandosi.

\- Vedremo –disse.

\- Vostro zio non vivrà per sempre Eowyn, poi cosa farete quando sarà mosto –considerò.

\- Fortunatamente mio zio, vostro marito, ha ancora molti anni davanti a se. Buona giornata regina Cersei, mi raccomando divertitevi –augurò allontanandosi dopo da lei. Tornò al suo tavolo e si sedette al suo posto, dopo un po' venne raggiunta da Sansa Stark.

\- Posso parlarvi lady Tyrell? –domandò gentilmente.

\- Naturalmente sedetevi pure –la invitò sorridendogli e indicando la seda accanto a lei. Si sedette vicino a lei.- Vi state divertendo? –chiese.

\- Sì, pensate che anche il matrimonio mio e di Joffrey sarà così bello? –chiese.

\- La vostra festa sarà ancora più grande della nostra, non dimenticate che state per sposare il futuro re –disse.

\- Perché voi avete rifiutato? –domandò. La notizia doveva essersi diffusa in tutti i Sette regni. Tirò un sospiro.

\- Joffrey non è come credete. Ricordate cos'è successo alla vostra povera metà lupo –vide il suo volto rattristarsi.- Quello sarà solamente l'inizio Sansa. Mio cugino non è come sembra. So che può sembrare gentile e dolce, però è solo una maschera –le confidò.

\- Lady è morta per colpa di Arya. Se non si fosse allenata con la spada insieme a quel ragazzo Lady sarebbe ancora viva –lo difese.

\- Certo è colpa di vostra sorella. Del resto si sa che è stata lei ha dare l'ordine di uccidere Lady e ha porre fine alla sua vita –rispose con calma.- Sansa, aprite gli occhi finché potete e scappate da questo fidanzamento finché siete in tempo –consigliò.

\- Io amo Joffrey –esclamò decisa. Scoppiò a ridere senza riuscire a trattenersi, si coprì la bocca con la mano.

\- Amore oi non sapete nemmeno cos'è l'amore Sansa –rispose.

\- Perché voi si –già lei sapeva cos'era l'amore quel sentimento di cui tutti tanto parlavano. Scosse piano la testa.

\- Io non ho mai amato un uomo. L'unico amore che conosco è quello che lega un padre e la figlia –rispose sinceramente.- Sono cresciuta tra Approdo de Re e Capo Tempesta, ho passato la maggior parte della mia vita tra regole e restrizioni quando invece avrei voluto solo scappare. Vorrei avere la forza di ribellarmi di vostra sorella Arya. Invece ahimè non c'è l'ho –ammise.

\- Voi siete bellissima, dicono che siete una delle donne più belle dei Sette Regni –gli ricordò. Alzò e abbassò le spalle.

\- Credete davvero che questo possa rappresentare la felicità per una donna? Com'è il matrimonio con un uomo che non potrà mai amarti –disse lanciando un'occhiata al neo-marito poco distante. Sansa seguì i suoi occhi e fissò attentamente Loras.

\- Siete fortunata vostro marito è molto bello –non doveva sapere dei sui gusti, le voci a quanto apre non erano giunte alle sue orecchie. Ignorava la verità.- Avete paura per la biancheria da letto –la tradizionale cerimonia che consisteva nel strappare i vestiti degli sposi e portarli nella loro stanza. L'idea che tutti quei uomini ubriachi la toccassero non l'allettava moto, purtroppo era inevitabile.

\- No –rispose semplicemente. Tanto dopo tutto non era più vergine non aveva motivi infondo di preoccuparsi. Non vedeva l'ora che questa maledetta giornata finisse.

\- Mi sembrate tranquilla –notò.

\- Lo sono non ho paura di mio marito –considerando che se le avesse fatto del male suo padre l'avrebbe ucciso.

\- Vostro padre com'è? –chiese cambiando argomento.

\- Buono e decisamente comprensivo –rispose abbassando il capo.

\- Anche mio padre –stabilì la rossa.

\- So che ricamate molto bene lady Stark, vi va di ricamare qualcosa per me? –propose. La giovane arrossì alla sua richiesta.

\- Sarà un grande piacere per me, avete qualche richiesta in particolare? –domandò. Ci penso un attimo riflettendo su cosa gli sarebbe piaciuto ricamare e che, a causa del suo pessimo talento e per via della mancanza di pazienza, non poteva.

\- Una rosa –rispose.

\- Penso di potervela fare –acconsentì.

\- Siete sicuramente più brava di me nel ricamo –considero, a parte che non ci voleva molto. Si alzò in piedi.- È se pensate che mio cugino dia buono siete una stupida –stabili allontanandosi e lasciandola senza parole. A di là del Mar Stretto un altro matrimonio stava prendendo luogo. Gli sposi erano Daenerys e Khal Drogo. La Targaryen stava seduta accanto al marito, dritta come un fuscello, però aveva un'aria tesa.

Daenerys era l'esatta coppia di Eowyn, solo che i suoi occhi erano di colore viola e la sua pelle leggermente più scusa, seppure anche quella molto chiara. Il suo sposo non era assolutamente paragonabile a Loras. Aveva una brutta faccia, una barba lunga legata in un codino e una lunga treccia nera. Secondo le tradizioni dei Dothraki quando uno di loro veniva sconfitto in un duello gli si tagliava la treccia, naturalmente Drogo non doveva aver mai perso.

Il vestito della quattordicenne era di un bianco quasi trasparente. I suoi occhi viola scrutavano la gente attorno a lei. Sul volto c'era un'espressione triste decisamente simile a quella della Baratheon. Durante il banchetto anche lì venne servita una grande quantità di carne, cioè per la precisione solo quella. Solo che il suo aspetto non era esattamente dei migliore è la maggior parte era mezza cruda. La poveretta avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per essere da unì'altra parte.

Lei non aveva la forza della bionda dall'altra parte del mare. Lei si sarebbe ribellata da sposare un barbaro come Drogo. Mangiarono per la maggior parte del giorno, o meglio del pomeriggio. Alla fine del banchetto alcuni Dothraki incominciarono a lottare davanti a loro, alcuni addirittura vennero uccisi.

\- Un matrimonio Dothraki è considerato noioso se non ci sono almeno tre morti –affermò un uomo seduto vicino a suo fratello. Viserys era il vero re dei Sette regni cosa che non finiva mai di ricordarle. Odiava l'Usurpatore che aveva osato profanare il suo trono e diceva sempre che Robert gli è lo stava solamente tenendo al caldo. Desiderava la nipote i Robert. La bellezza di Eowyn aveva attraversato il Mare Stretto raggiungendo le loro orecchie.

Sposare la nipote del suo rivale sarebbe stata una provocazione e un modo per umiliarlo.

\- Molto divertendo. Quali novità al di là del mare –chiese suo fratello bevendo da un calice.

\- Eowyn Baratheon doveva sposare oggi Loras Tyrell –rispose.

\- Poco male, basterà uccidere suo marito –commentò.

\- Per allora non sarà più vergine e magari con dei pargoletti attaccati alla gonna –notò.

\- I bambini si possono uccidere –esclamò. Quelle povere creature. Compativa quella ragazza innocente che se tutto andava come desiderava il fratello sarebbe dovuto sposarlo. Gli è lo lasciava con molto piacere. Preferiva di gran lunga che fosse lei a sposarlo.

\- Eowyn Baratheon, anzi Tyrell, ha l'età di vostra sorella Daenerys. Addirittura sono nate nello stesso giorno –lo informò. Viserys sorrise maligno.

\- Allora sarà facile ricordarsi la data –commentò. Su questo aveva ragione. Quanto compativa la bionda.

\- Dicono che i suoi capelli siano bianchi e mossi e che abbia gli occhi azzurri –disse l'altro.- La sua pelle pare si bianca come la neve.

\- Molto interessante –rispose Viserys. I suoi capelli gli arrivavano alle spalle e gli occhi erano viola.

\- iene considerata una delle giovani più belle e desiderare dei Sette regni. In molti hanno chiesto la sua mano. Anche il principe Joffrey, il primogenito di Robert Baratheon, ha provato a sposarla. Tuttavia lei ha mandato il padre ha dire che rifiutava e che avrebbe preferito la carriera di Septa –considerò. Ridacchiò a quelle parole.

\- Un vero spreco –disse. Le Septe erano donne che avevano fatto voto di castità agli dei. La comprendeva se avrebbe preferito la vita tra le mura di un tempio a sposare suo fratello. Gli uomini Dothraki non si facevano alcun problema a far sesso in pubblico con le donne presenti. Alla fine del banchetto ci fu la consegna dei doni. Ricevettero tre uova di drago che erano ormai pietre di enorme valore. Uno era giallo, un altro verde e l'ultimo rosso.

Ricevettero dei libri con delle leggende scritte sopra e suo fratello gli donò tre schiave. Una di loro aveva lo scopo di insegnarle come dare piacere a suo marito e un'altra la lingua dei Dothraki. Al tramonto suo marito gli consegnò una splendida cavalla bianca e dopo cavalcarono insieme diretti non sapeva dove. Il matrimonio si sarebbe consumato di lì a poco. Inutile dire che era spaventata. Cavalcarono per un po'.

Raggiunsero un punto vicino al mare. Scese a cavallo e si allontanò avvicinandosi alle acque scure del mare. Poco dopo sentì il marito dietro di lei e incominciò a piangere in silenzio, le lacrime la costrinse a piegarsi e la penetrò con forza da dietro rompendo la sua verginità. La mattina seguente al matrimonio Eowyn si svegliò sola nel letto.

Aveva tastato la parte del letto accanto a lei e constatato che era vuota. In quel punto il letto risultava freddo. Si alzò in piedi e afferrò un coltello per formaggio sul tavolino presente nella camera. Tornata al letto si ferì la mano lasciando che le gocce di sangue cadessero sul letto. Provò un'altra ferita sotto al braccio per aumentare la macchia di sangue. Doveva bastare per far credere che era una vergine la sera prima.

Con sua grande sorpresa Loras l'aveva svegliata in piena notte e avevano consumato il matrimonio. Per via del buio non lo vide in faccia e nemmeno gli parlò. Si era addormentata sul letto dove aver annusato il profumo che i Martell il giorno prima gli donarono. Dopo gli venne sonno e non fece nemmeno in tempo a sistemarsi sotto le coperte. Suo marito la detestò più tardi. Si sedette vicino al tavolino e incominciò a mangiare dell'uva quando la porta si aprì.

Si voltò per vedere suo marito entrare nella stanza. Loras si sedette vicino a lei.

\- Dormito bene? –chiese educatamente afferrando del formaggio e servendosene un po'.

\- Sì, per quanto mi è stato possibile. Non pensavo che sareste riuscito a consumare il matrimonio –disse sinceramente. Intenta a mangiare l'uva non poté vedere la sorpresa nei suoi occhi d'orati.

\- Consumare il matrimonio –disse incerto.

\- Sì, marito –rispose. Gli occhi di Loras caddero sul letto e vide delle macchie cremisi sulle lenzuola bianche. Si girò verso la moglie con un'aria sconvolta.

\- Perdonatemi Eowyn, ma devo andare via –disse alzandosi in piedi. Lei lo guardò uscire fuori dalla stanza. Quando chiuse la porta alzò e abbasso le spalle e scosse la testa. La sua serva si occupò di cambiare le lenzuola. Nessuno poteva dire che il matrimonio non era valido dato che era stato consumato. Loras raggiunse velocemente la sua destinazione. Arrivato bussò alla porta. Questa si aprì poco dopo. Renly lo fissò sorpreso.

\- È successo qualcosa? –chiese.

\- Tua figlia –rispose.

\- Cosa ha fatto ora quella benedetta ragazza? –chiese.

\- Stanotte qualcuno è entrato nella nostra camera e ha consumato il matrimonio al posto mio –spiegò. Renly rimase ammutolito.

\- Lei crede che sei stato tu? –chiese.

\- Esattamente ne è convinta –rispose.- Cosa facciamo? Dobbiamo scoprire chi è stato. Griff il Giovane –suggerì.

\- Non mi stupirebbe dato come sono legati quei due. Noi non faremo niente, Eowyn non dovrà mai saperlo –decise.

\- Cosa?! Non possiamo tacerglielo. Gli hai già mentito abbastanza evitando di dirgli che Marielle è suo padre. L'altro gli mise una mano sulla bocca per tappargliela.

\- Zitto se si scoprisse la verità copierebbe uno scanalo –strillò.

\- Lo scandalo scoppierà quando sapranno cos'è accaduto stanotte –esclamò.

\- Nessuno lo verrà mai a sapere di questa storia. Dalle il Tè di Luna –suggerì.- Oppure fai finta di niente, se gli dei sono generosi è rimasta incinta in questo caso risolviamo il problema a chi lasciare Alto Giardino –affermò. Su questo aveva ragione. Lui temeva di non poter consumare quel matrimonio.

Un mese dopo.

Il Torneo in onore della nuova Mano del Re rappresentò una grande occasione per loro. Grazie ha tutti i trambusti sorti in città tra stupri e furti. Alla giovane venne l'idea di fingere un furto. Prese una delle sue collane e la nascose sotto una pietra che si trovava in camera sua e che poteva sollevare. A quel punto corse fuori dalla sa stanza e raggiunse velocmente l'ufficio dello io. Arrivata trovò due guardie, come sempre davanti.

\- Fatemi entrare –disse.

\- Cos'è successo? –chiese uno.

\- Fatemi entrare –insistette. La lasciarono passare e lei corse alla scrivania. Robert la fissò sorpreso.

\- Cos'è successo Eowyn come mai siete così agitata? –chiese.

\- Hanno rubato una delle me collane zio –mentì.

\- State tranquilla il ladro la pagherà. Però siete sicura che non è in camera, magari è solo caduta –propose. Scosse.

\- La testa, no zio ho già controllato o messo a soqquadro la mia stanza –mentì.

\- Adesso movimenterò le guardie per trovare il ladro –disse. Sorrise e andò dietro alla scrivania. Lo abbracciò forte.

\- Grazie zio ero sicura di poter contare u di voi –esclamò.

\- Naturalmente. Vedrete che ritroveremo la collana. A proposito qual è che vi avrebbero rubato? –chiese giustamente.

\- Oh, si tratta di quella che mi avete regalato per il compleanno quella con i tre diamanti –rispose.

\- Perfetto. La ritroverò –disse alzandosi in piedi. Quella sera si trovava nella sua camera seduta sul letto quando bussarono alla porta. Si precipitò e vide Varys. L'eunuco teneva per un braccio il prigioniero che aveva coperto con un mantello.

\- È andato tutto bene, ma prima di lasciarlo andare dobbiamo sistemargli i capelli altrimenti lo riconosceranno.

\- Dovremo scurirli, però per gli occhi non possiamo farci nulla –notò lasciandogli entrare in camera. Sistemò il prigioniero sulla sedia davanti alla sua toeletta e si mise dietro di lui.

\- Direi di tagliargli i capelli –propose Varys.

\- Si è meglio –acconsentì.- Però non ho delle forbici per tagliarglieli –disse.

\- Vorrà dire che andrò a prenderne un paio –disse uscendo fuori dalla stanza.

\- Va bene, vorrà dire che sistemerò la tintura naturale per rendere scuri i capelli –disse mettendosi ad armeggiare con alcune erbe e altra roba che poi gli sistemò suoi capelli per scurirli. Il risultato fu un castano scuro, avrebbe preferito un nero veramente, però era disposta ad accontentarsi. Si mise davanti a lui e lo fissò attentamente.- Perfetto –esclamò soddisfatta.

\- Mi dona questo colore? –chiese prendendo alcune ciocche tra le dita e osservandole.

\- Direi di si. Varys entrò in quel momento.

\- Ecco le forbici –disse allungandole alla ragazza. Questa tornò dietro al signore e incominciò a tagliargli i capelli. Gli è li tagliò il più possibile anche per non far vedere che erano stati tagliati da mani inesperte. Il risultato fu al quanto soddisfacente. Stava meglio adesso doveva ammettere. Quando ebbe finito Varys gli risistemò addosso il mantello nero.

\- Non dovrebbero riconoscerlo –disse.

\- Perfetto. Allora buon viaggio –augurò sbattendo le mani.

\- Grazie di tutto lady Eowyn se mai riuscirò a diventare re riprendendomi il mio trono vedrò di sdebitarmi –promise.

\- Non c'è bisogno principe Rhaegar. Buona fortuna –augurò guardandogli uscire dalla stanza. Tutto era finito bene. Restava solo il problema della collana doveva inventarsi qualcosa.


End file.
